


Wedding, Huh?

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: West Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The union of two persons, Josh. For life if everything goes right.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding, Huh?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mariage, hein ?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/276137) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune). 



“A wedding?”

“The union of two persons, Josh. For life if everything goes right.”

“I know what a wedding is.”

“And if everything doesn’t go right, it still can make the day of one of the numerous lawyers in this country.”

“I am a lawyer, Donna.”

“No, you’re not. Not really. Would you come with me?”

“To the wedding?”

“Yes, to the wedding. Not to FLOTUS’ birthday party.”

“Which you couldn’t attend last time because you were Canadian.”

“Josh...”

“Whose wedding is it?”

“You don’t know them.”

“Then when am I invited?”

“This is typical. Please deflate your ego. You are not invited. _I am_ invited. Plus one.”

“And you’d like me to go with you.”

“I’m having second thoughts about that.”

“Does it mean I should also go with you when you shop for the dress and all the stuff women like to buy?”

“Only if you want to hang around the fitting rooms all day.”

“Okay then. Will I have to dance?”

“You know what, Josh? Never mind. If you don’t want to do it, I’ll ask Sam. Charlie. Toby. Leo. CJ.

“I don’t think that Toby can actually dance. And CJ is way too...

“Joshua...”

“A wedding, huh? Will you try to catch the bouquet?”

END


End file.
